1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a functionalized soybean compound and a coating composition employing the same, and in particular relates to an environmentally-friendly functionalized soybean compound and a coating composition employing the same.
2. Related Art
With economic development, various paints requirements have markedly increased. Solvent-based inks, having the advantages of high adhesion and being easily removed from a substrate, are widely used in different industries. However, solvent-based inks have a problem of environmental pollution (solvent volatilization) and require high power consumption for drying. The deficiencies associated with solvent-based systems have led to the development of photo-curable ink systems, for example inks curable by UV-energy, which require less or no solvent and meet the requirement of environmental friendliness.
However, existing UV-curable inks are not wholly satisfactory, particularly in term of adhesion to a carrier substrate due to a high curing speed. In order to solve this problem, a UV-curable ink with high adhesion to the carrier substrate has been provided, but it is very difficult to remove the ink from the carrier substrate. Thus, the carrier substrate cannot be made recyclable. Therefore, manufacturing cost is increased and the environmental pollution is aggravated. Further, in general, the UV-curable ink includes non-biodegradable polymeric material and is not environmentally-friendly.
Therefore, it is necessary to develop novel environmentally-friendly UV-curable inks to solve the above problems.